no longer a child hes becoming a man collection of
by Ashliiee
Summary: collection of one-shots. STarts when kurt is 13. rated T for now. POssible Mpreg and talk of Mpreg throughout story
1. No longer a child he's becoming a man

No longer a Child he's becoming a Man.

The day Burt Hummel realized his little boy was no longer a little boy, but a man, was on a rainy day in the beginning of April. It was during his little boy's junior year and his older son's senior year; it had started off as a normal day, the first day of spring break. Burt and Carole had agreed to let Mr. Schue and the New Directions kids use their house for a barbeque. Well, it was supposed to be a barbeque, but that all changed when the first rain drop fell. Mercedes Jones had run inside screaming about her hair, closely followed by Santa Lopez and the rest of the girls. Burt and the other fathers had had to threaten the boys with bodily harm in order to get them into the warm house.

"Is Kurt almost here yet?" Finn whined, staring at the juicy burgers that Burt and Gregory Jones were frying up on the stove.

"Almost." Carole grinned. "You kids can eat some of the chips, okay? But not too many!" She yelled after them as the boys grabbed the bag of BBQ lays and stuffed handfuls into their mouths.

"What's taking Kurt so long, anyway?" Tina asked from where she sat with her little sister, Megan. Megan was the mini version of her big sister. Straight down to the colorful streaks in her hair (Tina had gotten her clip-ins for Christmas).

"Yeah, why he so long?" Megan asked in her cute little six-year-old-baby-voice. Tina grinned and pulled the little girl onto her lap, kissing her hair.

"Blaine's back from college for spring break for a couple weeks. Kurt was gonna pick him up at the air port." Burt answered.

"Their still together?" Leroy Berry asked, grinning. "I told you they'd last." He told his partner.

Omar grinned. "You sure did. How longs it been? Three years?"

Carole nodded, smiling softly, looking at a picture on top of the fire place of Kurt and Blaine. Blaine had his arms around Kurt's waist and bother were grinning as the camera. It had been taken on the first family dinner that Kurt had ever brought Blaine. Kurt at thirteen and Blaine at fifteen… it was hard to believe how much the boys had grown.

"Call Kurt, would ya, Finn?" Burt asked. "I need to know if Blaine's eating with us."

Finn nodded and took out his phone, pressing speed dial three.

"Hey, Finn." Kurt said.

"Hey, Kurtie. Is Blaine coming over to eat?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. We'll be there soon. His little sister is coming, too."

"Kay, I'll tell dad. See ya when you get here."

"Bye, Finn."

Finn hung up and turned to his dad. "Blaine and Skyler are coming."

Burt nodded, throwing two more burgers onto the grill.

"Who's Skyler?" Quinn asked from where she sat on the floor with Mercedes.

"Blaine's little sister," Carole answered. "She's what? Four, five?"

"She's four." Finn said.

"That's really far apart." Jacob Lopez commented.

"Blaine's parents got a divorce when he was ten and then his dad got remarried a couple years later." Finn said.

Finn absolutely adored Skyler. The girl could be quite the handful, but she was usually well behaved. Finn knew that Blaine practically raised her. His dad would go on business trips for weeks at a time and his step-mom had walked out on them shortly after Skyler was born. Skyler had always been Blaine's baby, even when he was only sixteen.

Finn was drawn out of his thoughts when the front door opened and Kurt, Blaine, and Skyler walked into the family room. Blaine didn't look that different. Taller, maybe. A bit tanner. And a whole lot skinner… but that's what happened when a boy who grew up with three freshly made meals a day (humbly made by their cook) went off to college and lived in a shabby apartment all alone.

Carole stood up and pulled Blaine in for a hug. "How you've been, sweetie?" Carole continued on, not letting Blaine speak. "Oh! You've gotten so skinny! Do they not feed you in California? Burt, honey, make another burger for Blaine!"

Blaine grinned and pulled away from Carole, kissing her cheek. "No need to worry. I just finally got my growth spurt."

And he had. The boy who had once been shorter then Kurt (who, admittedly wasn't THAT short) was now at least Finn's height.

"How ya been, bro?" Finn asked, hugging Blaine.

"Good. How 'bout you? Senior year as easy as I told you it'd be?"

Finn laughed. "Hell yeah. Jeeze, I don't know why they freak us out so much. I'm glad I took your advice and took summer classes, though. I get to sleep in 'till eleven and then go home at one and then got back to school for Glee and football."

Blaine laughed. "I'll show you how to take some college courses on line while I'm here. Some of them are really easy and it saves money."

Finn grinned at the guy who had become like an older brother to him. Blaine had taken Finn under his wing when he had found out that Finn was failing math and history and was about to be kicked of the football team when Finn was in ninth grade. Needless to say, Finn was forever grateful.

Burt walked into the room and hugged Blaine. "How you been, son? Those classes aren't too hard."

Blaine shook his head. "Passing 'em all with straight A's."

"That's my boy. You want cheese on your burger?" Burt asked, kissing Skyler's head as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Yes, please!"

Blaine knew that he would always be thankful for Burt Hummel. Burt had let Blaine and Skyler stay at the Hudmels household when their father was away. Burt would go to parent-teacher conferences on behalf of their father when he couldn't make it. Burt had been Skyler's date to the father-daughter dance at her preschool when the principal had told Blaine he was too young to be her escort. Burt had been all the things to Skyler that their own father would never have the chance to be. Blaine didn't blame his father, though. He knew it was hard for their dad to raise two kids and to be paying spousal support checks every month to two free loading ex-wife's. Gary Anderson did the best he could for his two children. Working double and triple shifts to send Blaine to Dalton and to hire a full- time nanny for Skyler (luckily Carole had offered her services for half the price. Carole hadn't wanted anything but Gary had insisted). Gary had almost cried in relief when he had been promoted at work during Blaine's Jr. year. Sure, it means having to e away a lot and working crazy hours, but his kids deserved everything they wanted.

Blaine greeted everybody, telling them when they asked, how college was going and how beautiful California was.

Kurt and Blaine sat together on the floor with Skyler curled up shyly on Kurt's lap.

"Kurtie." She whispered.

"Yeah, babe?" He asked, stroking her blonde curls.

"Can I have the animal cwakers?" she asked.

"Sure." Kurt reached into Blaine's bag and pulled out a small bag of Animal crackers. "Why don't you go ask if Megan wants some?"

Skyler looked at Megan shyly and walked up to her. She shyly held out the bag. "Want some?" She asked.

Megan nodded and patted the empty space next to her. Mike helped Skyler up and the two little girls shared the crackers, making the noises of the animals they were eating as they did.

Everyone smiled when they saw how after Skyler had left, Kurt had moved onto Blaine's lap. The two boys were talking quietly together and Blaine was Kissing Kurt's forehead, eye lids, cheeks, and nose occasionally. At one point, it was quit enough for everyone to hear Blaine quietly whisper to Kurt, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too." Kurt murmured, burying his head into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"I love you." The two boys whispered together and then laughed quietly.

Burt smiled when he saw his baby boy and his son's boyfriend cuddling together on the floor. At one point in time, he would hadn't trusted Blaine enough to come into his house, let alone cuddle with his son right in from of him. But years had passed and with them, time had changed his mind. Burt could still remember a newly turned fourteen year old Kurt sobbing in his arms, telling Burt that Blaine had broken up with him, that Blaine didn't love him anymore. It had broken Burt's heart to see his son, his little boy so sad. He could remember a time when he had held a crying Blaine in his arms as they sat in the waiting room of a hospital, waiting for new of Kurt and hoping that he was alright. Burt could remember a seventeen year old Blaine asking him permission to ask Kurt to marry him after Kurt graduated from high school. The two boys had been through so much in the years that they had known each other and yet, they were still together.

Burt knew that Blaine was still planning on asking Kurt to marry him. Just as he knew that Blaine already had the ring. Burt could remember Blaine working hard the summer before his senior year. Goring from the restaurant where he waited tables, to the pool where he lifeguard, to Burt's shop where he worked in the office and learned how to work on cars.

Skyler jumped off the couch and ran over to Kurt and Blaine. "Blaine, can I have my juice?" She asked, bouncing around.

Blaine looked at her quizzically. "Skyler, do you gotta go potty."

The little girl nodded, moving around even more. Kurt got off Blaine's lap and Blaine stood, taking Skyler into his arms and walking into the hallway with her.

"Remember, Sky. You gotta tell me you have to go BEFORE it get's really bad, okay?' They heard Blaine say as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Otay, Blainey!" Skyler said.

Kurt moved over to the girls and started talking fashion with them.

Are you gonna go back to McKinley for your senior year?" Mercedes asked. "I know you'll be the last one there, but your gonna need to recruit new kids for Glee."

Kurt shrugged. "I don't think I'm gonna. I mean, I love New Directions and everything," He assured them, looking at Mr. Schue who winked at him. "But at Dalton I have a higher chance of getting a scholarship to anywhere I want. And since Finn got a full ride, I can't have him showing me up."

Finn playfully glared at his little brother and Kurt stuck his tongue out at him in return.

"MMhm." Santana said. "And it has nothing to do with the fact that at Dalton you have a higher chance of getting into Stanford, right?"

Kurt blushed but didn't deny it. It was true, though. He really wanted to get into the same college as Blaine. They already had it all planned out. Since Blaine's dad's company had an office near Stanford they could all move their and neither of them would have to leave Skyler!

Blaine walked back in, carrying Skyler on his back and dropped her back off in the spot next to Morgan before sitting with his boyfriend.

"Hello, Ladies." He grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

Santana groaned. "Why is it always the gay guys who are super hot?"

"Hey!" Puck said. "I'm not gay!"

"My point exactly." Santana deadpanned, causing everybody to laugh at the look on Puck's face.

"Oh, you know I love you, Noah." Santana told her boyfriend (with no side-sex) of a year.

Puck grinned and winked at her.

Later that night, after all the glee kids and their parents and their teacher went home, Burt walked downstairs to see Blaine and Kurt kissing sweetly over a sleeping Skyler. Burt could almost imagine that Skyler was the blood child of Blaine and Kurt. What, with her blonde curls (so much like Blaine's but with Kurt's mother's blonde hair), her light skin (so much like Kurt's), her blue eyes (another trait she could have gotten from Kurt), and Blaine's nose…

At that moment, watching Kurt and Blaine smile at each other before cuddling up together and kissing Skyler's forehead, Burt could see the future these two boys were going to have. And, what a great future it was.

A/n- how did you like? I'm thinking of doing one-shots of Blaine's mom leaving, of Blaine taking care of Skyler, of the future between Blaine and Kurt, and maybe even a few of Gary Anderson. Please review and tell me if you liked the story!


	2. Teenagers what can you do?

Teenagers, what can you do?

Burt Hummel prided himself on being a good father. A strong father. A wonderfully understanding father. He had to be with two teen sons who seemed to fight all the damn time. Burt rolled his eyes when he heard a loud "BANG!" come from his son's room. He wasn't sure if he should go break up whatever they were fighting about or just let them at it. Their mom would have ran up there immediately and put a stop to all the nonsense but that obviously didn't work in the long run. He decided to just let them beat the crap out of each other. That's what his own dad had let him and his brother do and now they were best friends and business partners. Burt took care of the garage in Lima and Cory took care of the garage in Westerville. Burt practically growled when he heard another loud noise from the boy's room.

"Boys! Get down here right now!" he yelled.

All movement stopped and then Burt heard his son's footsteps on the stairs. Finn came into view first. Finn had recently had a growth spurt (an abnormally huge one) and now was two heads taller then his brother. Finn's brown hair was messed up and he had a forming black eye on his right eye. Kurt came next. His normally perfect hair was a mess but it didn't seem like he had been hit in the face. Burt couldn't help but smirk a bit. Kurt may be smaller and younger then his brother, but he packed a mean punch.

"What the hell do you boys think your doing?" He asked.

Both shrugged, looking down at their feet.

"If you mom was home, she would have both of you facing the wall like little kids but I have a better idea…" He couldn't help but smile evilly at the boys scared faces (can you blame him? The damn kids had been fighting for a whole damn week, non freaking stop!). "You boys are gonna go to the old garage and work on the cars."

Both boys groaned. They hated the old garage. It had no air conditioner and it always smelled like rotten fish (even though Burt had removed the old fridge, added more windows, and sprayed Fabreeze everywhere.).

"Do we have to?" Finn whined.

Burt shot his fourteen year old a look. "Don't start with me, Finn. I don't know what's been wrong with you lately but you gotta stop taking it out on everybody. And you, Kurt… what's up? I understand that you're a teenager now but that doesn't mean that you have to act like a jerk. Ever since you visited your uncle Cory last weekend all you've been doing is talking on your phone and chatting on the computer."

Kurt just shrugged and continued looking at his shoes.

Finn smirked. "Actually, kur- Ow! What the hell?" He yelled when Kurt turned and punched him.

"Kurtis Ethan Hummel!" Burt yelled, grabbing his younger son by his forearms, shaking him slightly. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kurt pulled away from his dad and ran up the stairs, slamming his door. Burt sighed and collapsed into a chair. "Go stand facing your usual wall, Finn."

Finn nodded and walked quickly out of the room.

Burt didn't know what to do. What could he do? He didn't even know what was wrong. The one thing he did know was that Kurt never, ever hit anybody (unless he had good reason). The first and last time Kurt had gotten in trouble for a fight in school was when he was eight and Finn was nine. That had been when Kurt and Finn were the same height. Some boys had been messing with Finn. Pushing him around and not letting him play football with them. Finn had walked over to play with his little brother and when Kurt had gotten what was wrong out of Finn, he had been pissed. From what the teachers said and what his boys told him later, Kurt had seriously kicked little Noah Puckerman's ass (coincidentally, Noah would become Finn's best friend a year later). Kurt hadn't had a bruise on him, not one. Not a scrape or a cut, nothing! Burt couldn't help but smile at the memory. Who'd have thought little Kurtie Hummel could kick someone who was a head taller then hims ass?

Burt sighed in relief when he heard the door open, that meant Carole, was home!

"Finn?" Carole's voice asked, surprised. "What did you do now and where's your brother?"

"Me and Kurt were fighting. Kurt's in our room… I think dad might be having a nervous breakdown.

Burt rolled his eyes at that.

He heard Carole sigh and then she came into view. Burt couldn't help but smile dreamily. After Kathrin had died Burt hadn't thought that he would ever fall in love again. But, he had. Two years one month and two days after the death of his wife, he met an angel. A beautiful angel with a wonderful little brown haired brown eyed boy… and they became a family.

"What's wrong baby?" Carole asked, rubbing her husband's shoulders.

"I asked Kurt what was wrong with him, Finn was about to say something and then Kurt punched him. I grabbed him and then he just ran to his room… I don't know what to do, Carrie. What's wrong with him?"

Carole sighed. "He's a teenager, babe. He's gonna push us away and get into fights and not tell us things… just like what Finn does."

Burt groaned, he could feel a headache coming on. "I think we should take his phone and check what he does on the computer."

Carole looked t him, shocked. Burt was the type of guy who knew that his sons would watch porn someday he knew his sons would have sex, they would drink alcohol at parties, it was possible that they would do drugs. He knew all this and he associated it with growing up. He knew that his sons knew that they could come with him for anything and, if they asked… he wouldn't be their father when they would him, he would be their friend.

"Are you sure?" Carole whispered.

Burt nodded. "I'm worried."

The two parents walked up the stairs to their sons' room. Burt opened the door and there was Kurt, typing away on his phone like he always seemed to be doing lately.

"Kurt… hand over the phone."

Kurt jumped and looked at his parents with wide eyes. "What?" he whispered.

"Phone. Now… also, the password to your laptop." Burt said.

Kurt handed over his phone to his mom with shaky fingers and wide eyes.

"Is there anything you want to tell us before we look?" Carole asked her son.

Kurt nodded and took a deep breath. "I-I'm… I'm gay." HE whispered with tears in his eyes.

Carole pulled her son into her arms and Burt reached forward to take his hand. "We know, baby." Burt whispered. "We've known for a long time." He grinned softly at his son and hugged him after Carole pulled away.

"Is there anything else you wanna tell us?" Burt asked, sitting next top his son on the bed.

Kurt nodded shyly, tears still in his eyes.

"Last weekend, when I visited Uncle Cory… he took me to Dalton… that all boys private school and I meet this guy… Blaine." Kurt started blushing. "He asked me on a date… and I went. I think he really likes me."

Carole squealed and hugged her son. "Oh! Sweetie! I'm so happy for you! Is he cute?"

Kurt blushed but grinned hugely. "Yeah."

"Tell me more about him!"

"He's sixteen," He said, causing Burt's head to jerk up. "His name is Blaine Anderson and his dad's name is Gary. His dad and step mom just had a baby named Skyler. She's really cute. I saw her when we dropped Blaine off at home. He's in the glee club at his school, the Warblers. He's an amazing singer, mom."

Burt still couldn't believe it. Sixteen? That's three years older then his baby boy. Three freaking year.

"Are you okay, dad?" Kurt asked.

"Y-yeah. I just… sixteen? Isn't that kinda old. I don't want him taking advantage of you, Kurtie."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "He's a gentleman, dad. I promise… and I really like him."

Burt nodded and kissed the top of his son's head. "So, he's the one you've been talking to?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. Kurt found out on Monday night and wanted me to tell you guys but I didn't want to yet. That's why we've been fighting. I'm really sorry for hitting him, daddy."

"Nah, ah. Don't you 'daddy' me, kid. You're still in trouble. No phone or computer past six, unless it's for school." Burt said.

Kurt nodded, pathetically. "Since you didn't punish me 'till me right now… can I still have my phone for tonight, please?" Kurt begged.

Burt sighed, what felt like for the hundredth time that night. "Fine. But you really gotta stop with those puppy dog eyes."

Kurt giggled and hugged his dad. "I'm glad your happy for me, daddy. I'm gonna go apologize to Finn." He then ran out of the room and down the steps.

"Oh, god." Burt groaned, lying back in his son's bed.

"What?" Carole asked her husband.

"Finn's been standing, staring at that wall for almost four hours."

The two parents looked at each other before breaking into laughter.

So, yes, Burt Hummel was a wonderful father. An absolutely, fantastically, amazingly, wonderful father.

I hoped you liked! Please review and tell me if you want more! This all takes place in the No longer a Child he's becoming a Man world!


	3. In which Kurt asks to go on a date

It had been a week since Burt Hummel had found out that his little boy (he was only 13 for Christ's sake!) was dating someone (someone who's sixteen!). Burt wasn't sure what to do. He had called his brother and had calmly (yeah right) talked (yelled) to him about why he didn't appreciate his little brother taking his baby boy to an all boys school for the day, leaving him all alone on the campus (what if he had gotten stolen?), and then letting a teenager (who had just gotten his freaking license!) drive him to an ice cream shop (what if he had been a young looking thirty year old child molester?). Cory had admitted to not knowing where Kurt was for about thirty minuets, which had pissed Burt off even more.

"Honey, calm down." Carole said from her side of the bed.

Burt turned to look at his wife and couldn't help but smile slightly. "Sorry… I just can't believe that Cory didn't know where Kurt was for thirty freaking minuets… I just… what if something had happened to him?"

Carole moved closer to Burt and settled in his arms. "Our boys are growing up. Finn's gonna want to spend time with girls and Kurt's gonna want to spend times with boys… well, with Blaine."

"Blaine." Burt scoffed. "I hate that name almost as much as I hate that damn kid."

Carole rolled her eyes. "And you wonder where Kurt get's his drama king tendencies from. Kurt likes Blaine, Burt. Let your son have his first love… and ultimately his first heart break on his own."

"I don't want him to ever be hurt. He's my baby, Carrie." Burt whispered, burying his face into his wife's hair.

"I know. I don't want him or Finn to ever hurt, either. But they will. That's life, honey. Our boys are head strong and stubborn and seem to think that they can do no wrong," Carole chuckled softly. "It's our job to look after them and make sure that they know we love them and to always be there for them, no matter what."

Burt grinned at his wife. He had always known that he had chosen the right women to marry after his wife had died. Kathrin would always be Kurt's mom and his first love. Kathrin would always be the girl who he had had all his firsts to in high school. Burt would always love Kathrin… but Carole, Carole was just something else. She was so sweet and so good to both Kurt and Finn… if Kathrin couldn't be around to raise Kurt, Burt was happy that Carole was the one who was raising Kurt.

The next morning, Burt was attempting to make breakfast. Carole had been called into work early, something about a kid getting appendicitis in the early morning hours and Carole had been the surgeon called in…

"Where's mom?" Finn asked, walking into the kitchen and propping himself on the counter.

"She got called in at six. Get off the counter, Finn and get me the eggs from the fridge."

"Why don't we just a cook or something? You and mom make enough." Finn asked. "I mean, I find it hilarious watching you burn water… but I don't want to get food poisoning."

Burt rolled his eyes and playfully swatted his oldest sons head. "Go wake up your brother, okay?" he asked.

"Sure, dad." Finn nodded, running out of the room and up the stairs.

Finn walked in ten minuets later, dragging a still half asleep Kurt after him

"How was your sleep, bud?" Burt asked, ruffling his son's hair as he set a plate of pancakes in front of Kurt.

Kurt nodded. "It was okay. Hey, dad?"

"Yeah?" Burt asked.

"Can… can I go on a date with Blaine on Saturday?" he asked, quickly.

Burt started coughing on the big piece of pancake he had swallowed whole.

"Whoa!" Finn said, patting his dad's back and handing him a glass of water. "You almost killed dad, Kurt!" Finn told his younger brother, jokingly.

Kurt stuck his tongue out childishly at his brother before turning the full extent of his puppy dog eyes on his dad. "Please, daddy?" He whispered. "I really like him."

Burt sighed. "I'll talk to your mom when she gets home and we'll see."

Kurt nodded brightly, mom always said yes. It was dad that was a hard ass.

"Kurtie's gonna go on a date with his boyyyfriend." Finn sang.

Kurt glared at Finn and raised a fist, wincing when his dad cleared his throat and glared at him.

"Sorry dad." Both boys muttered, going back to eating.

The rest of the morning passed slowly. Finn decided to make it his mission to annoy his little brother as much as possible, receiving many bruises because of that.

"I swear to god, Finn! I WILL kill you!" Kurt growled.

The two boys had been sitting on the couch. Finn was watching a football game and Kurt was texting Blaine when Finn had threw a pillow at his brother's head.

"Well, put your stupid phone away and pay attention to the game!""I don't like football, Finn!"

"Well then change then put your phone on silent! If I hear 'Teenage Dream' one more time I swear I'm gonna throw your phone out the window!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and opened his phone to turn it on silent, when 'teenage dream' started playing again.

"That's it!" Finn yelled, leaping to Kurt's side of the couch and tearing the phone from his younger brother's hand.

"Finn! Give. That. Back… now." Kurt said in a deadly calm voice.

Finn smirked and opened the phone, "I wonder what your texting you boyfriend about."

Kurt glared at his older brother and started taking small steps towards him, before breaking into a run. Finn's eyes went wide and he turned and ran, out of the family room and into the kitchen, where their dad was looking over paperwork for his garage.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Burt asked, exasperated. Ever since Kurt had turned thirteen, he and Finn had been fighting none stop. They had been fighting so much that Burt and Carole had decided to build on another room onto the house so that the boys wouldn't have to share anymore. Sadly, the extension wouldn't be done until the end of summer, so the boys were stuck together for the next three months.

"Tell him to give me back my phone!" Kurt whined to his father, pouting and giving Burt the puppy-dog eyes that all Kurt knew his father couldn't resist.

"Finn, give your brother his phone back." Burt said.

"Then tell him to put it on silent! If I hear 'teenage dream' one more time, I wont be responsible for my actions, dad!"

"Ugh! You two are impossible! Finn give Kurt his damn phone. Kurt, turn it on silent. Now, both of you get into the living room and be quiet!"

The two boys looked at their father, then looked at each other, and then started laughing.

Burt put his head in his hands and sighed. Five minuets later, Carole came home to find Kurt and Finn leaning against each other, busting up in the kitchen while Burt looked close to hitting his head against a wall, repeatedly.

"Boys, can't you leave your dad alone for just one day? You two are going to give him a heart attack."

The two boys sobered up immediately, looking at their dad apologetically.

"Sorry, dad."

"Sorry, daddy."

The boys said, together.

"Its fine, boys." Burt sighed. "Didn't you have something you wanted to ask your mom, Kurt?"

"Oh, yeah!" Kurt said, excitedly. "Can I go on a date with Blaine? Please, please, please?"

Carole grinned, softly. "When?"

"Saturday. He said he's pick me up." Kurt grinned at his two parents, so innocently that it made Burt's heart ache.

Carole bit his lip for a second, before nodding slowly. "Okay. But I want to know where you're going and when you'll be home, okay?"

Kurt squealed and hugged his mom hard. "Thank you, mommy! Thank you daddy! I'm gonna go call Blaine!"

He ran out of the room and up the stairs. Burt could just barley hear the sound of the boys room closing. Burt sighed and looked up at his wife. "He's growing up."

Carole looked at him sadly and nodded. "Soon he'll be graduating and moving out."

Burt hugged his wife and pouted slightly. "I don't want him to leave."

"Well, at least we know we'll always have Finn."

"Hey!" Finn exclaimed, pulling his head out from the refrigerator where he had been eating chocolate icing which had gotten all over his face. "I'm gonna move out, too!"

"Sure you are, honey." Carole grinned.

"I am! And you'll totally miss me!"

"Of course we will, son." Burt smirked.

Finn pouted. He disappeared behind the fridge door again before reappearing. "Just for that, I'm taking the icing." he closed the fridge door and walked back into the out into the hallway, bumping into the wall as he went. "Ow!"

Burt and Carole looked at each other before laughing. At least they'd always have one son that would need to be taken care of.

A/N

Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating in so long! Okay, I have a question for you guys, do you want me to put all these stories under one stories so it's just a collection of one-shots or do you want them to be separate? Also, I haven't been on for a while, so I just got a chance to read the reviews. Of course I have NO problem with you guys giving me ideas for these one-shots! If there's something you want to read about just review your idea and I'll try to write it as soon as possible. Finales are coming up so it might take a while but I swear, I'll write them!

I hope you guys loved this! Review, please!


End file.
